You know I'm still here
by JasonDrain
Summary: Nachdem Bella ihrem Vater von ihrem Vampirdasein erzählt hat, wartet sie auf ihre gerechte Strafe. Doch als diese eintritt, bleibt ihr nichts anders übrig, als ihre ganze Beziehung zu Edward umzukrempeln...
1. Chapter 1

**Das ist jetzt meine erste Fanfiction zu Twilight, also seid nicht zu streng zu mir :) Ein bisschen Grundwissen (zumindest Band 1) setzt die Story schon voraus, allerdings versuche auch selbst immer ein bisschen die Charaktere zu beschreiben. Vielleicht wirkt die Geschichte in den ersten paar Kapiteln ein bisschen abgedroschen, aber es ist eigentlich erstmal nur eine Art Vorgeschichte. Danke fürs Reinschauen ;)**

**~Part 1~**

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es nicht geschafft hatte, Charlie im Unklaren zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich war meine Liebe zu ihm einfach zu stark. Vielleicht konnte ich ihm nicht weiter zusehen, wie er sich fragte, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Oder aber es war purer Egoismus gewesen. Ich wollte mein Geheimnis mit einem Menschen teilen, einem Menschen, dem ich vertrauen konnte. Ich konnte einfach nicht verbergen, was ich wirklich war, ich schuldete meinem Vater die Wahrheit. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war mir klar, was für ein großer Fehler das war und was für einen Preis ich dafür bezahlen musste. Natürlich haben die Volturi, die mächtigsten Vampire, mitgekriegt, was ich tat. Es war ein Verstoß gegen ihr Gesetz, denn ich brachte die ganze Vampirwelt in Gefahr, doch das Schlimmste war: Ich brachte die Cullens in Verruf. Die Familie, die mir immer zur Seite stand, die Familie, die mir so oft das Leben gerettet hat.

Seufzend strich ich mir eine meiner dunklen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und schaute zu Edward auf.

„Du musst mir versprechen, mir nicht nachzulaufen. Versprich mir, mich das alleine durchziehen zu lassen." Meine Stimme zitterte bei diesen Worten, doch es war mir unmöglich, auch ihn in die unmittelbare Gefahr der Volturi zu bringen.

Edward schenkte mir das schiefe Lächeln, das ich so sehr an ihm mochte und hob mit seinem Zeigefinger mein Kinn liebevoll an. „Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht versprechen kann und du weißt auch, dass ich dich niemals alleine gehen lassen werde."

„Bitte, Edward." Meine Stimme nahm einen hysterischen Klang an. „Bitte, versprich es mir. Die Volturi wollen MICH sprechen. Ich werde dafür einstehen, was ich getan habe…", flüsterte ich schon fast und beim letzten Teil des Satzes brach meine Stimme weg. Ich schämte mich dafür. Wenn ich mich nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte, würde Edward mich niemals alleine gehen lassen, soviel war klar.

„Bella, so sei doch vernünftig. Sie wollen dich nicht SPRECHEN, sie wollen dich VERNICHTEN. Was für ein Freund wäre ich, wenn ich das zulassen würde?"

Ich sammelte mich wieder und schaute Edward angriffslustig an. „Und was für ein Freund wärst du, wenn du mir einen Wunsch verweigern würdest?!" Ich sah, wie er beleidigt nach Luft schnappte und schon in diesem Moment tat mir meine Aussage Leid. „Bitte, Edward. Lass mich alleine gehen."

Sein resignierter Seufzer war für mich ein Signal, dass ich diese Diskussion schon fast gewonnen hatte. Zwar war ein Thema noch nicht vom Tisch, jedoch widerstrebte es mir, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Nachdenklich starrte ich ihm in die Augen und hätte schwören können, dass er meine nächste Frage bereits an meinem Gesichtsausdruck abgelesen hatte. Kaum merklich schüttelte Edward den Kopf und sah mich bedächtig an. Ich verstand ihn. Einige Minuten blieben uns ja noch, bevor ich aufbrach. Vorsichtig erhob ich mich und blitzschnell stand Edward bereits neben mir und drückte mich fest an sich.

„Geh nicht…", murmelte er mir ins Haar. „Unsere Familie ist stark. Wir schaffen das…"

Seine Augen waren unergründlich, doch ich hätte schwören können, dass ich den Ansatz einer einzelnen Träne erkennen konnte.

„Hey… ich komme zurück. Das verspreche ich dir. Ich verspreche es dir, hörst du? Doch du musst mir im Gegenzug auch etwas versprechen…" Ich schluckte und befürchtete, die Worte nicht über meine Lippen zu kriegen. „Versprich mir, dir nichts anzutun, wenn mir etwas passiert. Bitte…"

Ich versuchte mich an einem Lächeln, doch ich merkte selbst, dass meine Miene wie versteinert war. Mir blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Edward erkannte, wie ernst es mir war und ich erstarrte, als er mir kaum merklich in mein Ohr säuselte: „Ich verspreche es dir."

Ein letztes Mal küsste er mich innig, strich mir durchs Haar und zeichnete mit seinen Fingern die Konturen meines Gesichtes nach.

„Geh jetzt, bevor ich es mir anders überlege. Ich liebe dich."

Worte konnten nicht erfassen, wie unendlich dankbar ich ihm war. „Ich dich auch.", flüsterte ich und machte mich auf den Weg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oompa: Danke, freut mich, dass es dir gefällt :)**

**~Part 2~**

So schnell ich konnte lief ich durch den Wald. Mir war zwar klar, dass ich mit meiner Geschwindigkeit niemals an die von Edward heranreichen konnte, aber trotzdem musste ich bei dem Gedanken an die unzähligen Male, die ich bei ihm auf dem Rücken verbringen durfte, während er in Höchstgeschwindigkeit über alles hinweg raste, lächeln. Meine Ängste, dass er wohl mit einem Baum kollidieren konnte, schienen mir nun so unwirklich, jetzt, da ich wusste, wie leicht einem Vampir das Laufen fiel. Und sollte ich doch meiner Tollpatschigkeit wegen einmal einen Baum übersehen, so würde meine unheimliche Kraft diesen bestimmt in tausende Stücke reißen, ohne dass ich auch nur mit der Wimper zucken musste.

Verärgert darüber, dass ich mich offensichtlich nur von dem anstehenden Treffen mit den Volturi ablenken wollte, blieb ich stehen und schnaufte laut aus. Wenn ich aus dieser Sache unbeschadet herauskommen wollte, musste ich mir wohl oder übel zumindest eine Ausrede zurechtlegen. Doch was würde diesen Gesetzesverstoß angemessen rechtfertigen? Und vor allem, wer wurde zu mir geschickt und welche Fähigkeiten hatte dieser spezielle jemand? Ich setzte mich auf einen naheliegenden Felsen und ließ die letzten Minuten, die ich mit Charlie hatte, nochmals Revue passieren.

_**~Flashback**_

„_Was ist los, Bella? __Haben dir die Cullens was angetan? Warum ziehst du dich dermaßen vor mir zurück? So sag doch was!", redete Charlie angestrengt auf mich ein. Heftig biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe, eine Angewohnheit, die ich schon hatte, als mein Herz noch geschlagen hat. Herzschlagen. Bei diesem Stichwort konzentrierte ich mich auf das Geräusch von Charlies Herzen, das sich vor schlagen fast überschlug. Hatte er Angst vor mir? Ahnte er etwas von dem dunklen Geheimnis, das die Cullen-Familie – mich eingeschlossen – umgab? Hatte Billy ihm etwas verraten? Beim Gedanken daran ballte ich die Faust so fest zusammen, dass ich Angst haben musste, mit den Fingernägeln meine Handfläche zu durchstechen. _

„_Bella…?"_

_Vorsichtig streckte Charlie die Hand nach mir aus, doch instinktiv zuckte ich zurück. Er durfte nicht wissen, wie kalt ich war, nicht, bevor er nicht wusste, dass ich nicht mehr die Tochter war, die er früher kannte. _

„_Dad, ich…", begann ich, doch mir stockte der Atem. Glasklar hielt ich mir die Konsequenzen dieses Regelverstoßes vor Augen. Der Tod. Die Vernichtung meiner Existenz. _

_Doch ein Blick in Charlies gequälte Augen zeigte mir, was die richtige Entscheidung war: Ich musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Sie ihm zeigen, wenn es denn nötig war. Kurzerhand beschloss ich, die Sache so anzugehen, wie ich das Geheimnis damals gelüftet hatte._

„_Wie gut weißt du über die Legenden der Quileute Bescheid?", fragte ich geheimnisvoll und war wieder einmal verwundert darüber, wie melodisch meine Stimme seit meiner Verwandlung klang. Fielen diese kleinen Veränderungen Charlie wirklich nicht auf?_

_Angestrengt nachdenkend kniff er die Augen zusammen, dann begann er langsam zu sprechen: „Ich habe da einmal so eine Geschichte aufgeschnappt. Bei ein paar Jungen aus La Push". _

_Ah, La Push. Das Quileute-Reservat. Unzählige Stunden und Tage hatte ich dort verbracht und doch war mir niemals langweilig geworden. _

„_Angeblich… angeblich stammen die Quileute von richtigen Wölfen ab…", fuhr Charlie unsicher fort. „Werwölfe also. Aber… du bist doch kein Werwolf, oder?"_

_Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf und seufzte laut. Die Zeit wurde knapp. Ich musste es ihm erzählen, jedoch sollte ich dabei ganz behutsam vorgehen._

„_Dad? Du weißt, wer die natürlichen Feinde der Werwölfe sind? Aus irgendeinem Horrorfilm weißt du es bestimmt, bitte Dad…"_

_Unwissend und mit leerem Blick schaute Charlie mich an. _

„_Ich bin ein Vampir. Die Cullens sind Vampire. Aber wir trinken kein menschliches Blut, Dad…"_

_Mir war klar, wie lächerlich diese Worte klangen, doch es war mir egal. Ich musste los, bevor Edward mich suchen und mir somit auf die Schliche kam. _

„_Wenn du mehr Infos möchtest, Billy weiß über alles Bescheid. Er wird dir die Legenden erzählen. Und dich aufklären…" _

„_Bella, was zur…"_

„_Hab keine Angst, Dad. Ich hab dich lieb. Leb wohl…" Obwohl ich die letzten Worte nur noch flüsterte, war ich mir sicher, dass Charlie sie – trotz des Entsetzens in seinen Augen – verstanden hatte. Eines Tages würde er mir Glauben schenken. Irgendwann… Mit einem letzten Blick auf meinen Vater verschwand ich durch das Fenster und in die dunkle Nacht hinein. _

„_Bella… Warte!", hörte ich ihn in weiter Ferne noch nach mir rufen, doch ich hatte meinen Entschluss gefasst: Er würde mich nie wieder sehen._

_**~Flashback Ende**_


	3. Chapter 3

**xlittlevampirex: Danke für dein Lob =) Freut mich, dass dir die Story bisher gefällt!**

**Oompa: Nein? Kannst du nicht? Hmmmmh^^**

**Diesmal ist der Teil etwas länger geworden, hoffe daran stört sich niemand… Ich bin selbst nicht so ganz überzeugt von diesem Part, also immer schön sagen, wie er euch gefallen hat ;) **

**~Part 3~**

Im Nachhinein betrachtet, kam ich mir so unheimlich dumm vor. Wenn ich es schon erzählte, hätte ich Charlie wenigstens gleich vollends aufklären können. So hätte es sich ausgezahlt, es hätte allen Beteiligten zumindest einen Nutzen gebracht.

Trotz allem musste ich bei dem Gedanken daran lächeln, wie ruhig Charlie geblieben war. Es war diese typische Ruhe an ihm, die ich immer so zu schätzen gewusst habe. Welcher Vater würde sonst seine Tochter so locker fragen, ob sie eine Werwölfin war? Wer würde überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen, dass das alles keine riesige Lügengeschichte war? Wer würde…-

Ein lautes Knacken im Gebüsch hinter mir riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und der Geruch des Waldes erinnerte mich daran, wie durstig ich eigentlich war. Ich war unentschlossen, ob ich noch vor meinem Zusammentreffen mit den Volturi jagen gehen sollte oder nicht. Wie würden sie auf meine vor Durst verdunkelten Augen reagieren? Würden sie es als Provokation betrachten? Doch wenn ich nicht durstig war, würde es so aussehen, als wäre ich auf einen Kampf gefasst und natürlich wäre dies mein Todesurteil. Ich würde durchhalten, ich würde meine Begierde nicht stillen.

Der leichte Wind, der durch die Blätter und Nadeln der Bäume um mich herum streifte, brachte einen mir sehr vertrauten Geruch mit sich. Zu vertraut. Leise seufzte ich und drehte mich um. Ich wusste, dass er da war, dass er sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte; jedoch hatte ich nicht vor, ihn zu beachten. Es war meine Sache. Es war mein Problem. ICH musste dafür büßen, was ich getan hatte. Einfach den wunderbaren Geruch, der mich nun umgab, zu ignorieren, fiel mir nicht leicht, doch ich musste durchhalten. Vielleicht würde er aufgeben und wieder umkehren; das war zumindest mein letzter Hoffnungsschimmer. Ich durfte niemanden unnötig in Gefahr bringen.

Wenn ich mich nicht bald auf den Weg machte, würden die Volturi mich suchen. Genau das wollte ich doch unbedingt vermeiden, also schüttelte ich die letzten Minuten, in denen ich in Erinnerungen schwelgte, ab, und machte mich wieder auf den Weg. Dass das vielleicht meine letzten Momente gewesen sein könnten, in denen ich über längst Vergangenes nachdenken konnte, ließ eine solche Panik in mir aufsteigen, dass ich Angst haben musste, dass ich mich den Volturi nicht stellen würde. Der Duft um mich herum machte es mir auch nicht leichter und ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass er verschwinden würde, ganz so, wie wir es vereinbart hatten.

Würde ich mich noch länger darauf konzentrieren, würde ich stehen bleiben und vor meinem Schicksal davonlaufen, das war mir klar. Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken auf die Gerüche des Waldes zu lenken. Der Bau von Hasen. Der Geruch ihrer Babies. Die feuchten Blätter auf dem Boden, die langsam anfingen, vor sich hin zu modern. Die Regentropfen auf den Ästen der Bäume. All diese Dinge rochen in diesem Moment so intensiv für mich. Doch erneut schweiften meine Gedanken zu Edward ab. Die Verabschiedung war zu kurz gewesen. Die letzten Stunden mit ihm sind viel zu schnell vergangen.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich mich mittlerweile befand, doch mein Gefühl sagte mir, dass die Stunde der Wahrheit unaufhörlich näher rückte. Wie viel Zeit blieb mir noch?

Als ich schließlich nur wenige Minuten später auf der Lichtung stand, die Alice mir aus ihrer Vision beschrieben hatte, hasste ich mich. Ich hasste mich dafür, wie egoistisch ich gewesen war. Es war den Anderen gegenüber so unfair gewesen, unser Geheimnis Charlie anzuvertrauen. Und jetzt würde ich bezahlen müssen, mit dem, was ich wohl früher als „Leben" bezeichnet hätte.

Mit einem Mal sog ich den Geruch von einem Wesen ein, ein Geruch, der nicht in das friedliche Ambiente des Waldes passte. Als ich mich blitzschnell umdrehte, standen sie schließlich schon vor mir, drei hoch gewachsene, Jahrtausende alte Vampire.

Ich starrte in ihre blutroten Augen und ärgerte mich über mich selbst, dass ich mich nicht besser auf einen Kampf vorbereitet hatte. Natürlich wollten sie kämpfen, natürlich wollten sie mich vernichten. Wie konnte ich so naiv sein, jemals von etwas anderem auszugehen? Wann hatten die Volturi jemandem jemals Gnade erwiesen? Trotzdem war es lächerlich von mir, zu glauben, dass ich selbst von Blut gestärkt eine echte Chance hatte.

Hier stand ich nun; Aro, Caius und Marcus – die drei Anführer der Volturi – mir gegenüber. Schon bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie nicht die Wache zu mir geschickt hatten, um die Sache mit mir zu klären, ließ meine letzten Aussichten auf ein gutes Ende restlos verschwinden. Der feindselige Ausdruck in ihren Augen zeigte mir, dass ich Recht hatte. Ich hatte keine Chance mehr. Ich würde Edward nie wieder sehen. Die Erkenntnis darüber, wie viel ich in dieser Welt zurücklassen müssen würde, erdrückte mich und ich wünschte mir nichts mehr, als dass sie es endlich hinter sich bringen würden. Wie leicht würden sie es mir machen? Hatten sie vor, mit mir zu spielen und mich bis zum Ende zu quälen?

„Bella…"

Aro ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und weitete seine Arme, als wollte er mich umarmen. „Bella, Bella, Bella… Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht?"

„Bitte…", flüsterte ich und ich merkte, wie mein Gesicht immer nasser wurde. Ich weinte und realisierte, dass diese Tatsache den Volturi nur alles verschönern wurde. Caius schaute mir direkt in die Augen und fletschte die Zähne. Erst einen Moment später merkte ich, dass er grinste. „Du weißt, wieso du hier bist?", fragte er mich in einem honigsüßen Ton und ein tiefes Knurren entfuhr meiner Kehle.

Schließlich meldete sich auch Marcus zu Wort. „Ich nehme das als ein ‚ja'.", flüsterte er mir in mein Ohr.

„Dein Vampirdasein währte ja nicht besonders lange.", war das letzte, was ich hörte, bevor ich den Geruch von Feuer wahrnahm und alles um mich herum schwarz wurde.

Wie lange hatte ich hier gelegen? Sekunden? Minuten? Stunden? Ich wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen. Wollte nichts sehen. Wollte einfach nur zu Edward. Als ich schließlich doch aufblickte, meinte ich zu träumen. Edward war hier. Mein Edward stand nur einige Meter von mir entfernt auf der Lichtung.


	4. Chapter 4

**xlittlevampirex:**

**Für die Geschichte reicht eigentlich das Wissen von Band 1 aus mit dem Zusatz von Bellas Verwandlung in einen Vampir. Ich werde aber eigentlich auf nichts Spezielles aus den Büchern Bezug nehmen, also eigentlich ist es egal, wann genau das jetzt spielt (auf gut Deutsch: ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau :P)**

**Oompa:**

**Fragen über Fragen – aber so einfach gibt's keine Antworten :**

**So, nach einer kurzen/langen Pause gibt's mal wieder nen neuen Teil. Ich hoffe, er gefällt^^**

**~Part 4~**

Fast schon schreiend vor Freude sprang ich auf und lief auf Edward zu, rief immer und immer wieder seinen Namen. Doch warum reagierte er nicht? Was sah er da auf dem Boden?

Sekunden, nach dem ich losgerannt war, stand ich nun vor der Entscheidung, ob ich Edward umwerfen oder einige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt stehen bleiben würde. Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte und deshalb hielt ich es doch für angemessen, ihm nicht gleich um den Hals zu fallen.

Ich strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und flüsterte immer wieder seinen Namen. Ich sah seinen betrübten Gesichtsausdruck, sein Blick starr auf einen großen Fleck verbrannten Grases geheftet. Was war hier geschehen? In diesem Moment kamen die Erinnerungen zurück, an die drei riesigen Vampire, die vor mir standen, die Augen blutrot und hasserfüllt.

Doch wo waren die Volturi jetzt? Was hielt sie davon ab, mich einfach zu töten? Verdankte ich – wieder einmal – Edward meine Existenz? Erneut flüsterte ich leise seinen Namen, nahm sogar seinen Arm, doch er schien mich nicht einmal zu registrieren.

Nahm er es mir am Ende übel, dass ich im Wald nicht zu ihm umkehrte, als ich doch eindeutig seinen Geruch wahrnahm? Diesen wunderbaren Geruch, von dem ich niemals zu hoffen gewagt hatte, ihn je wieder riechen zu können. Doch Moment… Ich konnte es nicht. Etwas stimmte hier nicht. Der ganze Wald war geruchlos. Meine Atmung ging immer schneller; immer öfter hintereinander versuchte ich, so viel Luft wie möglich in meinen Körper zu ziehen, auf der Suche nach dem kleinsten bisschen Geruch, der doch ohne Zweifel in der Luft liegen müsste. Meine Augen weiteten sich immer mehr in Panik, doch Edward schien sich auch daran überhaupt nicht zu stören. Genauso regungslos wie vorher stand er da und würdigte mich keines Blickes.

Ich verstand das alles nicht mehr und fing an, an meinem Verstand zu zweifeln. Halluzinierte ich? Aber würde der Edward aus meinen Vorstellungen mich ebenso komplett ignorieren wie dieser hier? Könnte ich nicht die gesamte Situation einfach ändern, wenn ich es wollte?

Gepackt von dem Entschluss, ihn nun auch nicht mehr zu beachten, lief ich zurück in den Wald. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich lief und wie viel Strecke ich dabei zurückgelegt hatte, doch nach einiger Zeit tat es mir Leid. Warum hatte ich ihn nicht einfach gefragt, was nicht stimmt? Vielleicht hätte er mich dann beachtet, erleichtert darüber, dass er darüber sprechen konnte. Ich hatte solch eine Wut auf mich, dass ich verbissen meine Finger in den nächstbesten Baum grub. Dass ich ihn innerhalb von einer Sekunde komplett abgerissen hatte, fiel mir gar nicht auf. Ich dachte daran, wie ich den Cullens beichtete, was ich getan hatte. An den Moment, in dem Alice mir meine Begegnung mit den Volturi offenbarte.

Die Fassungslosigkeit in den Gesichtern meiner Familie war nicht in Worte zu fassen. Natürlich hätten sie mir geholfen, wenn ich ihnen erzählt hätte, dass ich vorhatte, Charlie alles zu gestehen. Und dann das Entsetzen in Alice' Augen, als sie die Vision von den Volturi und mir hatte. Mein einziges Glück damals war, dass Edward in diesem Moment gedanklich ganz und gar bei mir war und kein bisschen seiner Energie daran verschwendete, auf die Gedanken unserer Schwester zu achten. Nur deshalb konnte sie mir erst später unter vier Augen die wahren Ausmaße meines Zusammentreffens mit den Volturi offenbaren. Meinen Tod.

Stundenlang stritten wir darüber, ob sie es den anderen sagte, damit sie mir helfen könnten, doch schließlich konnte ich sie dazu bringen, diesen Gedanken wieder zu verwerfen. Doch… was war danach passiert?

Ich wusste es nicht mehr. Es war wie ausgelöscht, in keinem Winkel meines Gedächtnisses zu finden. Wie konnte das sein? Von meinen menschlichen Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen war ich es gewohnt, dass sie manchmal verblassten und teilweise ganz verloren gingen. Aber ein Zeitpunkt, der eine Woche zurücklag? Wie konnte ich das vergessen, wie konnte das passieren? War das Erinnerungsvermögen eines Vampires nicht unfehlbar?

Was hatten sie mit mir gemacht? Ich konnte keine Gerüche um mich herum mehr wahrnehmen. Momente, an die ich mich eigentlich erinnern müsste, waren wie ausgelöscht.

Wie sollte ich nun noch überleben? Ohne meinen Geruchssinn war doch sogar jagen so gut wie unmöglich. Zumindest vorübergehend – bis wir herausgefunden hatten, was passiert war – war ich nun ganz auf Edward angewiesen. Seufzend drehte ich um und lief zurück in die Richtung, in der ich die Lichtung vermutete.


End file.
